gloomversefandomcom-20200214-history
Assistant (Rylie)
"They're only here because I'm famous. Because I have magic now. They only like me when I'm convenient." ''- Damage Done Pg. 6'' Royletta Greenwich Biv is the main character of Gloomverse, she prefers being called "Rylie" instead. Originally, she lived at home with her parents. She was kicked out due to her lack of ability to perform magic and eventually became the assistant of the world-famous magician Wallis Gloom, her (former, and then not former) idol. Appearance Rylie has big dark eyes with brown skin and colorful dreadlocks (each different colors of the rainbow). Her original black hair was changed by Wallis Gloom. She is most often seen wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black pants and a red belt, the left pant leg tied around her stump with a red tie. She always wears a black bow tie as a symbol of being Wallis' assistant. The outfit she wore during the magic show was a black vest with red buttons which extends in the back to a tailcoat. Black shorts with a red belt, knee-high black boots, her bow tie, and long black fingerless gloves that almost go to her armpits. Personality Rylie can seem to be a little weird or awkward to some people. She can be very goofy and playful, and is friendly but can kick ass if provoked too much. She is seen to be quite thoughtful and introspective, such as when she questions what Inverse is like. She likes dark or gothic clothing and doesn't like bright or girly things such as pink. Relationships Wallis Gloom Wallis and Rylie have an almost brother-sister like relationship. At first, Rylie appears to have a crush on him, being a fangirl of his and looking up to him as an idol. When Rylie learns what Wallis is truly like after he hires her as his assistant, her feelings shift to thinking Wallis can be pretty crazy and irritating as she's constantly hassled by him, especially in the first few chapters. They have grown much closer and opened up to each other since then. (such as Wallis revealing his magic to her in Friends Pt. 3). Harold Gloom Rylie gets along with Harold Gloom much better compared to Wallis in the beginning. Harold is shown to care about her when he tells Wallis that she should get her own clothes and furniture considering she doesn't have any of her belongings anymore. They overall have a very good relationship, similar to Wallis, they act almost like siblings. Seaweed They immediately form a good friendship considering Seaweed has no other girlfriends and how chill she is, also Rylie's first (mostly) good first impression with someone. Seaweed is shown to care a lot about Rylie, and feels awful about what happened at the magic show, and how she was unable to save her from falling off the cake golem. Petunia Petunia is very kind to Rylie which warms her heart the first time she meets her. Petunia contrasts with her parents because she actually cares about Rylie. Petunia can be seen comforting Rylie and acts as a mother figure to her throughout the comic. Trivia * Her real name was unknown until Friends pt 3 - Page 40, revealing it to be Royletta Greenwich Biv or Rylie for short. ** Royletta is a "unique" take on the word "royalty," but she hates it so she uses Rylie instead. ** Rylie's full name is a play on words on the acronym for the colors of the rainbow "ROY-G-BIV" * The front three dreadlocks (green, blue, and orange) are the most consistent colors in Rylie's hair. Category:Characters